kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyouji Murakami/Paradise Lost
was the acting chief of Smart Brain, also known as the and as Riotrooper V2 in Lost World. History Lost World Murakami hatches a plan which is to turn the whole Earth population into Orphenochs by dispersing the blue-colored flower petals. He also had created the Riotrooper V2 Gear which he used in combat. Armed with the Faiz Edge, he quickly battles Delta and Kaixa. Both of them smashes his helmet, revealing the face of Rose Orphenoch. With Kaixa and Delta can’t stand up to the Riotrooper v2, they run away with Mari. But then Kusaka grabs Mihara and tosses him back at Murakami, saying that he deserves it for daring to send roses to his beloved woman. Mihara screams that it’s a misunderstanding, and for Kusaka to help him, but Kusaka just sneers and a blue petal lands on his outstretched hand, turning him to ash. Faiz arrives on the scene and runs into Murakami, now in Rose Orphenoch form as the Riotrooper V2 Gear was badly damaged. Murakami uses Delta’s mission memory to power up a Faiz Edge he had and they fight a bit. Mari then shows up and tosses Faiz the Faiz Blaster. Murakami curses her; he was hanging around the area because he was looking for it. Faiz assumes Blaster Form, and use the Photon Field Floater to cut off Murakami’s head, and goes home. Murakami’s head is rolling about when the Lion Orphenoch picks it up. Murakami asks him to bring him back to the Smart Brain headquarters, and to recover Delta’s belt at the same time; they’ll be using it to make the “Emperor’s Belts”. The Lion Orphenoch, seemingly a foreigner, speaking in broken Japanese, says that he’ll do so on the condition that he gets one of the belts; Murakami promises him the belt of the sky, the Psyga Driver. His head is kept alive in a tank with Smart Lady moving him around. Paradise Lost While trying to find an ideal user for The Emperor Belt, he realized that Yuji Kiba is the perfect Orphnoch for this and orders Smart Lady to disguise herself as Mari in order to brainwash him. With Kiba unable to match Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form, he unleashes Elasmotherium Orphnoch to finish Faiz but however it failed as Orga sacrifices himself to protect Faiz and Mari. He was smashed by Smart Lady under orders for his failure in the end, dying with a loud scream. Forms - Riotrooper V2= Riotrooper V2 Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm.Hobby Japan. (2007). S.I.C. Official Diorama Story: S.I.C. Hero Saga. Vol. 2. p. 75. ISBN 978-4894256309. *'Rider Weight': 93 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 4 t. *'Kicking Power': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.5 sec. This gear is an upgraded version of the Riotrooper gear created by Murakami for combat in the SIC HERO SAGA, Kamen Rider 555: Lost World. The Smart Buckle generates armor with several key features: *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Smart Buckle. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In all Riotroopers, this path is yellow when transforming, white after transformed. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. The Riotrooper V2 wields its own version of Faiz's SB-555H Faiz Edge with a design similar to that of the Axel Ray Gun. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider 555 Edition: Lost World. }} Equipment Device *Smart Buckle - Transformation device. Weapon *SB-555H Faiz Edge - Riotrooper V2 personal weapon. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kyouji Murakami is portrayed by . Appearances * Kamen Rider 555 **''Kamen Rider 555: Lost World'' **''Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost'' See also Category:Deceased Category:Debatable Riders Category:S.I.C. Hero Saga Riders Category:555 Riders Category:555 Characters